A Hunting We Will Go
by Ayrton
Summary: Is it true that werewolves are attracted by sexual heat? Buffy likes to test that theory: using Giles as 'bait'.


"Well, I guess we could provide some bait ourselves."

It was Buffy who broke the long silence and she didn't even try to suppress the yawn of utter boredom that escaped her mouth. She'd been doing a round of the area every 30 minutes for the past two hours and had given up all hope of encountering the werewolf tonight.

The Watcher had parked his car in Oakridge Park on Buffy's directions. Among the students of Sunnydale High it was better known as Make-Out Park but on this chilly, rainy night most of the young couples parking here had called it an early night, leaving the Slayer and her Watcher one of the few couples that persevered.

Giles was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He'd been researching the night before and hadn't seen his bed in 48 hours. He had given Buffy the fright of her life when she came back from her last round to find the car empty. Giles had however just dozed off and lay slumped on the front seat of the Citroen.

He tried to stay awake now by reciting spells he had memorized when he trained to become a watcher. So far if had the desired effect; he hadn't embarrassed himself by falling asleep in the company of his Slayer.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Buffy took in the exhausted look on his pale face. A sleepy watcher was of no use to her at all. She had no idea that his mind was too preoccupied with the spells to be listening to her.

"I said we could provide some werewolf bait ourselves."

"Meaning?"

"You heard what our fearless, rude, jumping-to-conclusions werewolf hunter said. The beasties can smell sexual heat from miles away,"

"Well, I thought that was exactly why you came up with the idea to park at this place.", he pointed out with a look at his slayer that defied her to disclose how she knew about this park. He speculated if she'd ever been here with a date and at the same time wondered how on earth she would have found the time to do so without lying to him about patrolling. Buffy totally ignored his underlying inquiry.

"There's is disappointingly little action here, which surely even you may have noticed."

The frustration in her voice did not escape him. It had been a long night and it bugged Buffy that she might not be able to catch the werewolf before the hunter they encountered earlier that night in Lover's Lane would.

"Well, maybe we should call it a night. Come back tomorrow, our third and last chance."

Giles stretched his limbs and reached for the key in the ignition. Buffy stopped his hand in mid-air and moved it to her thigh where she placed it, almost in her lap.

"Or you and I could provide some bait." she mouthed the words to be sure that the implication of them actually reached his foggy brain this time.

He turned to look at his hand upon her thigh and then at her as if he saw her for the first time in his life.

"Contrary to what a certain jumping-to-conclusions werewolf hunter might assume, I am not a dirty old man in the habit of grabbing young schoolgirls."

And with that he removed his hand from her thigh.

"But you do like fresh fruit?"

"Buffy what are you driving at?"

Her mischievous look turned serious and she answered.

"God, Giles, how dense are you? Isn't it obvious? What would I be driving at when I'm stuck here in a car with a guy in Make-Out Park!"

Giles felt a sudden heat invade his body when he realized with a shock that Buffy really meant what she was proposing so blatantly. She had that certain look again that always made his body react to her in a most inappropriate way.

"We're hunting werewolves, Buffy. Please stay focused."

"I AM focused."

She moved a little closer to him on the convenient one-bench front seat of his classic car, sounding almost sincere when she explained her plan.

"I'm trying to catch a werewolf by using the right bait. Isn't that what all the great hunters do?"

"Buffy I do not seduce schoolgirls. Not even in the line of duty."

"I would be the one doing the seducing..." she offered helpfully.

He gave her a look.

"O, come on Giles! It might draw him to us."

"It's the most appalling excuse I've ever heard to...to..."

"..get laid?", she filled in when he obviously had difficulty finding the right words.

"Buffy!"

Giles regarded her as if she were an being from another planet. He had no idea what had gotten into her but found the conversation becoming increasingly awkward.

"What!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm only trying to combine business with pleasure here!"

"Leave it!"

He gave her a stern look that made her swallow her next remark about him being a killjoy. There was a strained silence between for the next few minutes. But Buffy didn't give up that easily.

"Do you now that song by this British band, The Police?"

He knew exactly which song she was referring to but nodded his head disinterested and peered out of the window.

"It's called 'Don't stand so close to me' and it's about this teacher who's having trouble keeping his distance regarding a certain pupil in his class."

The song popped up in his brain each and every time he and Buffy practiced fighting techniques in the library and sometimes he couldn't get it out of his head for days.

"I guess you watchers sometimes have the same problem. What with training so closely together with very young girls all the time..."

He remained silent and therefore she probed on.

"I can image it is common practice for watchers to have a deeper relationship with their slayers, right?"

"The bond between a watcher and his slayer is always deep." Giles kept his voice in teacher-mode when he spoke. "That's the way it's supposed to be. They rely on each other in matters of life and death. That is often ingredient enough for a strong bond."

"Yes, I know that and I do feel that with you Giles, but that's not what I meant"

He knew only too well what she was driving at but hoped his speech about their trust would prevent her from going down that road.

It didn't of course.

"I meant...well, you know, working so closely together at odd hours, working out..., all the physical contact during training sessions...and then there's this stressful death and doom-save-the-world responsibility they share...there's bound to be watcher-slayer relations that go beyond the platanic."

"Platonic"

"Well, aren't there?"

He sighed. He had vowed never to bring that up of his own accord but he wouldn't lie to her about it either.

"As reluctant as I am to admit it, ...yes, there have been cases over the centuries."

The close bond that most watchers shared with theirs slayers had often developed into romantic ones because of the nature of their relationship. Working together closely; in secret. Considering that most slayers didn't make it to their twenties, a fact they were well aware of, made that their priorities were somewhat different than those of normal teenage girls. Life was short for them and most of them intended to live it to the full.

The watchers played a significant role in a crucial part of their lives, verging on the brink of adulthood. The romantic relationships that often developed were a well kept public secret in the Watcher's Council. On paper, strictly forbidden but as long as it didn't effect their performances, it was the council's policy to turn a blind eye.

Giles had always carefully avoided letting his Slayer become too emotionally involved with him and visa versa. He didn't want to take advantage of his position during this crucial period in the life of a young girl. Hence the tweed, the courteous behavior, the being British about everything that so much as hinted to any emotional involvement. He had turned himself into this stodgy, boring librarian and hid from her his love of music, his talent for singing and playing the guitar, his taste in clothing, his love of good food and wine and most of all; his turbulent past.

Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that a girl like Buffy would find him in the least bit attractive in his role as stuffy librarian but that was exactly what had happened. He had first noticed it a few days after the whole gang got involved in his personal fight against Eyghon who had come to haunt him from the past. Buffy had gotten a peek at Giles' past and it seemed to have changed the way she viewed her Watcher. She was curious to know more about his past, about the way he felt about things and especially about the way he felt about her. He had tried to discourage her in various ways, but he soon found out that Buffy was very persistent.

And here he was in Make-Out Park having her offer the opposite of what he had been trying to achieve for the last couple of years.

"See?" she said defiantly and put her hand on his thigh this time. "It's common practice. It wouldn't be like we're doing something wrong!"

"Yes, it is wrong." he said firmly and pushed her hand off. "In this country it goes by the name of statutory rape."

May as well frighten her off with the legal aspect of her proposal.

"I'm a consenting teenager." she countered, self confident.

"There is no such thing as a ...O, for God's sake, Buffy, why are we discussing this!? It's not going to happen!"

"Don't you find me attractive?"

O, great! She was pouting now. His hand went for the key but she beat him to it. She snatched it from the ignition and with a fast move she slid it into the front of her top with a defiant look at her watcher.

"Give me the keys." he said in an amazingly calm but obviously restrained voice.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Give me the keys."

"It's polite to answer a lady's question first."

Did he find her attractive?

Good Lord, he was fighting the urge to touch her inappropriately every day. Touching her during hand to hand combat, feeling her hands on him in return, took all the self restraint he possessed. The ice packs were not solely meant for his strained muscles, they were a substitute for the cold shower he desperately needed on those occasions.

"You don't?"

His silence had made her uneasy and her pouting had turned into disappointment.

"Sorry, I don't what?

"Find me attractive?"

"Of course I do. "He saw her face lighten up. "That's not the point."

"What IS the point then?"

"I would be committing a felony."

"Don't you feel like breaking the law sometimes?"

If only she knew! He had spent most of his youth doing all the wrong things with very wrong people. It had taken him years to banish out this personal demon inside him.

"I could end up in jail."

"Not if we stop in time."

Giles looked at her in utter amazement, verging on mild shock. She'd really thought this through.

"Buffy, ...what are you saying!?"

" I'm saying: you, me and a little sex. And you owe me that much!"

His eyes nearly rolled out of its sockets when she added that last remark.

"I owe you...a little sex?!" he sputtered.

"Well, how many times have you forbidden me to go out on a date and sent me patrolling?"

The fact that her enhanced slayer hearing picked up on all the noises in the cars surrounding them didn't exactly diminish her frustration about not being able to lead the life of a normal teenager.

"Well..."

"And don't talk to me about my sacred duty. For your information at least 12 times in which I could have been here with a nice boy, doing what all the things other teenagers do in Make-Out Park on a Saturday night."

"Buffy, I'm sorry, but..."

"Don't be sorry. Be my date."

"Your date?"

"Yes. Pretend we went out to the movies tonight and saw this romantic tearjerker and you kissed me during the closing credits."

"Buffy..."

"Do you know how long it's been since I've been kissed?"

He didn't know what to say and felt the situation getting completely out of hand. She was babbling, but in his heart he knew she was venting all her frustrations from the last couple of years and that seemed to weigh heavier than he'd assumed.

"Too long, Giles. Way too long!"

She suddenly grabbed his tie and drew him closer.

"Kiss me Giles."

She looked at him rather threateningly and for a moment he wondered what she would do to him if he didn't comply with her wishes. At the same time every alarm bell in Giles' system was making a deafening sound. Nevertheless he felt his control wither away. She looked so sad and desperate, she smelled so nice and her eyes were almost pleading now. She kept pulling him closer and he was inches from her sweet lips now, that whispered:

"Giles, forget about vampires and werewolves. Forget about the council, Snyder,... my mom..."

Her voice trailed off when his hand went for his spectacles to remove them and she saw it in the heat of his eyes that he was actually about to kiss her. She felt a whole regiment of butterflies being set free in her nether regions when his lips gently touched hers.

She'd almost missed the small noise outside the car that kept her from closing her eyes as the kiss deepened and she felt his hands on her hips. She wanted nothing more than to indulge in this wonderful feeling that washed over her. The feeling of finally being kissed again ...by Giles.

Her slayer hearing didn't deny itself and it made her glance through the window behind her watcher who had closed his eyes and seemed to equally enjoy the activity he and his slayer didn't normally engage in. He reluctantly eased his grip on her when she broke off their kiss.

"Giles, he's here." she whispered.

She felt him tense instantly.

"Make no sudden moves."Buffy ordered and embraced him firmly as if they were still engaged in their love making. "He's circling the car."

"The stun gun is in the backseat.", Giles said a little out of breath. Whether it was from kissing Buffy or from the anxiety of finally encountering the werewolf she couldn't tell. He replaced his glasses and tried to catch a glimpse of the wolf through the blurred windscreen." If you lean over me you should be able to get to it without him noticing it."

Buffy slowly moved to sit on his lap and kissed her watcher again. This time his eyes remained open and he didn't really respond because he came eye to eye with the beast that had positioned himself in front of the dampened windscreen.

"I'm going to lean over now and get the gun."

Buffy rose a little and leaned in, covering Giles' nose in her breasts and got hold of the weapon. Slowly she moved back, gun in hand and sat back on her watchers lap. His face was flushed and his spectacles equally dimmed as the windows of the car. When she straddled him again, keeping her balance with her legs so she had her hands free to handle the gun, Giles knew it wouldn't be long before she'd notice how her actions affected him.

She couldn't keep herself from making a remark about it when she'd finished with the gun. She looked at him, even under these circumstances with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes .

"Gee, Giles, is that another stun gun or are you happy to see me?"

"Yes, I am merely human." he sighed; eyes still fixed on the beast, just a shady figure through the rainy window.

It was the strangest sensation Giles had undergone in a long time; being aroused and scared to death at the same time. He felt his heart beat in his throat while Buffy's wriggling on his lap heightened his arousal. He couldn't tell which was responsible for his high body temperature. Both probably. If it was true what Kane had stated that werewolves are attracted by sexual heat, the beast would have no trouble picking up on their scent now.

Even though his eyes were on the figure of the werewolf, Giles did somehow register how Buffy had started to breathe more heavily, how her body radiated heat, how her lips looked fuller than usual. O,how he wanted to kiss those luscious lips again, how he wanted to touch her body, feel it against his. And at the same time his nerves were rollercoastering up and down from head to toe at the sight of those predatory eyes only a few feet away, locking in on its prey.

"Is he still there?"

Giles nodded, observing the shady threat over his Slayer's shoulder.

"I have to get out of the car to be able to shoot it."

"Careful."

She opened the door with a soft click. The werewolf's eyes flickered but he remained on the spot.

"He heard that." Giles whispered. "Careful."

Buffy pushed the door open painfully slow.

"Still there but he's getting ready for action, now."

The werewolf was tensing up, every muscle ready to jump its prey.

The door was open now. Buffy started to slide of Giles' lap.

"Careful, Buffy. No sudden moves now."

Still with her back to the enemy, Buffy's right foot touched the wet grass.

"He's upright now."

Buffy brought the gun between them before she let her other foot slide to the ground. That was the predators cue. It sprang into action when Giles shouted:

"Now!"

Buffy threw herself to the ground, turning in her fall and pulling the trigger when she caught sight of the wolf in the corner of her eye. The dart hit the beast in the chest and slowed it down considerable. It had picked up enough speed though to land on top of Buffy before it lost consciousness.

Giles heart skipped a beat when he saw no movement at all. He was out of the car in an instant and rolled the heavy furred animal off his slayer. He found her staring back at him with a dirty look on her face.

"He smells." she said.

Giles smiled relieved.

-

They tied up the beast and placed it in the back of the Citroen.

"Mr Know-it-All Kane...eat you heart out!" Buffy said with a satisfied grin when she closed the back of the car behind the man wolf.

They got into the car just when it started to rain heavily again. Buffy felt elated and very smug. She was going to rub it in when she would meet Mr Almighty Hunter Kane.

She noticed Giles hesitating to drive away and turned to him.

"Let's go home, Giles"

When her eyes met his she remembered all of a sudden what had happened before the wolf turned up. She had been seducing Giles and the man who was boring his eyes into her now left no room for doubt that he was going to finish what she started.

It scared her a bit. She'd been teasing him, toying with the sexual tension that always existed between them. They both liked to toy with that forbidden zone in their forced relationship and Buffy knew this time she had almost gone too far. At the same time she realized that she had found the kiss very exciting. Kissing Giles was something she had thought about many times before. Kissing him, unwrapping the body underneath all those clothes by removing them button for button, layer for layer. Thinking about that she realized that this could actually happen tonight. She was in the right mood (Faith was right, slaying makes you horny) and for the first time Giles didn't seem to have any objections either. She saw pure lust in his eyes when he slowly bent toward her.

His hand slid between the curls behind her neck and he drew her into another kiss.

Buffy felt the heat inside her body overwhelm her and she opened her mouth further, inviting him in. She felt a mild shock go through her when she actually felt his tongue invade her, tangling with hers, claiming it as his for the taking.

His left hand was wandering over her body, making her shiver all over. She felt a sudden dizziness in her head when his fingers slid under her top, finding the bare skin of her belly, moving up to her bra where they slowly caressed her breasts through the thin fabric. Buffy felt her nipples harden under his touch and she arched into his hand, while her own hands were wandering over his back urging him to take her into his arms and hold her against him so she could feel all of him. She started lowering herself backward, fully intent on allowing him free reign and then all of a sudden it was over.

His hands had gone, he broke off the kiss and left Buffy panting for air.

She opened her eyes and had actually trouble focusing after the intense physical experience of being fondled by her Watcher.

She found him looking at her with a triumphant gleam in his eyes and when he lifted his hand she understood why. He let the keys jingle before her and smiled, the familiar Giles smile, the fatherly one.

"I, too can play this game, Buffy and I warn you: I'm more experienced than you in that department"

He put the key in the ignition and started the car.

Buffy was pouting next to him throughout their journey back to her house where he would drop her off before driving to school to lock up the wolf in the cage in the library.

Before she got out into the pouring rain she had to know.

"Giles, that kiss, ...that didn't mean anything to you?"

"It meant getting my car keys back."

He regretted it the moment he said it. When he looked into her sad eyes that would certainly cry once she'd gotten into the confinement of her bedroom, his heart melted.

"Buffy, you know you mean the world to me. But as much as I love you, I am not in love with you. And I know that goes for you to. We're both toying with this physical attraction that exists between us, but it would be very unwise to explore those grounds. We would be jeopardizing both our lives."

She knew he was right. They loved each other and were attracted to each other because of their special relationship and the secrecy of it. But they were not in love. If they would get involved it would almost certainly be temporary, based on physical attraction and curiosity. A broken relationship was not a good basis for a working relationship that went so deep as the one between a Slayer and her Watcher. She didn't want to risk losing Giles over that. The Council would fire him in a heartbeat and a new watcher would be assigned to her.

"But you kiss so nice...couldn't we just do that once in a while?"

He sighed and gave her a look.

"Consider it part of my training. You teach me a lot of stuff that is kind of unusual ...,kissing is probably one of the more ordinary things you'd be teaching me."

"Goodnight, Buffy."

She sighed and gave in...for now. She would create other chances to get physical with her watcher.

"Goodnight, watcher-mine."

The werewolf in the back made a noise that attracted Giles' attention and before he knew it she had stolen another kiss from his lips and rushed out of the car through the rain toward the front door.


End file.
